Así te conocí ZoLu SanLu Nc17
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: Un ordenador... un messenger... un amor... ¿Para tres? Lios, confusiones, humor, drama y desastres estan servidos en este fic que ni se como se me ocurrió XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Una parte de los personajes le pertenecen a Eichiro Oda y son de One Piece, otra, son OCs de personas reales y también se incluye a principio de cada capitulo, en la parte del presente, al lector. Eso no se si cuenta como OC o no...

* * *

><p>Así te conocí Capitulo 1<p>

*¡Ding Dong!*  
>- ¡Ya va! – se escuchó la voz dentro de la casa.<br>Inmediatamente se abre la puerta y aparece el pequeño de la casa, un chico de 17 años moreno con ojos negros, alegres y vivarachos, y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo.  
>- ¡Ah ya estas aquí! Te esperaba – sonríe el moreno.<br>- ¿Quién es Luffy? – pregunta una voz por dentro de la casa.  
>- ¡Ace, es mi amigo lector! – entonces dirígiéndose a ti dice – anda pasa. Mi hermano esta dentro y su novia también, pasa no te cortes.<br>Un chico alto moreno, ojos negros y pecas aparece por la puerta de su cuarto.  
>- Hola, así que eres el amigo de mi hermano, soy Ace, el mayor. Un placer tenerte aquí.<br>Ace se acerca a ti y te da la mano para estrechártela. Entonces se gira y llama a alguien. Una chica no muy alta sale de la misma habitación de donde ha salido Ace, es morena con ojos verdes y tiene pecas en la cara, aunque no tan visibles como las de Ace. El pelo le llega a la altura de los hombros y lo tiene escalado.  
>- Esta es mi novia, se llama Jusace, vive con nosotros.<br>- Encantada, como a dicho Ace… me llamo Jusace y soy su novia.  
>- Ya llevamos un año y dos meses – contesta orgulloso el pecoso mientras rodea con un brazo a Jusace.<br>- Mira mira – dice Luffy emocionado intentando llamar tu atención.  
>Va hacia un estante y coge una foto, le da un beso y viene corriendo a enseñártela.<br>- Este es mi novio. ¿A que es guapo? – Sonríe mientras se sonroja - ¿Quieres que te cuente como le conocí?  
>Al ver tu sonrisa se emociona más todavía y se pone a saltar.<br>- ¡Yosh! Esta bien siéntate aquí conmigo.  
>Se sienta en el sofá blanco y vuelve a sonreír al ver que te sientas con él.<br>- Os traeré algo de beber – dice Ace  
>- Yo te ayudo – contesta Jusace<br>Y los dos van a la cocina.  
>- Todo empezó cuando….<p>

* * *

><p>- Hay… no se conecta…- dijo Luffy mientras se estiraba en su escritorio enfrente del ordenador.<br>- ¿A quien esperas Luffy? – preguntó Jusace entrando en el cuarto de Luffy con una bolsa de patatas.  
>- Bueno… es un amigo mío, se llama Sanji – contestó el pequeño – lo conocí hace un tiempecillo pero me cae muy bien – sonrió Luffy mientras cogía patatas y se sonrojaba<br>- ¿Y como es? – pregunta la chica. - ¿has visto alguna foto suya?  
>- Si, es muy guapo. Mira mira.<br>El moreno coje el ratón y entonces haciendo click en la foto de su amigo, la hace más grande para que Jusace pueda verla mejor.  
>- ¿A que es guapo? – pregunta sonrojado Luffy<br>- Bueno… no esta mal  
>- ¡Te oigo! – contesta Ace desde el baño.<br>- ¡Sabes que te prefiero a ti! – le contesta la morena – Haber… déjame mirarlo mejor… - Jusace se acerca a la pantalla y Luffy le sonríe – rubio… ojos negros… piel pálida…no es feo.  
>El pequeño sonríe y mira con ternura la foto. Entonces Ace aparece solo con el tejano puesto y con el pelo mojado.<br>- ¿Ese es tu famoso Sanji? – pregunta apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
>- Si, este es… - contesta Luffy sonrojándose.<br>- ¿Pero lo conoces en persona? – pregunta Ace.  
>- No, eso no – responde Luffy con tristeza.<br>- Pues queda con él. – sugiere Jusace con una sonrisa - ¿Vive muy lejos?  
>- En el centro al lado de la estación.<br>- Con el autobús estas allí en cinco minutos. No vivís lejos. ¿No vais al mismo instituto? – pregunta Ace  
>- No, él va al del otro lado del puente. No recuerdo como se llama<br>- ¡Ay! – exclama Jusace – ¡el Sarayashiki!  
>- ¡Eso! Sarayashiki –responde Luffy sonriendo.<br>- Ahí estudié yo. – responde Jusace – que tiempos aquellos, ni siquiera te conocía, Ace.  
>- Que va, si nos conocimos en tu primer año de universidad y yo ya estoy en tercero y tú en segundo.<br>- Eso pasó porque suspendiste química.  
>- Calla que tú también la has suspendido – responde Ace con una sonrisa.<br>Luffy empezaba a aburrirse con el giro de conversación. Se sabía de memoria como se conocieron Ace y Jusace, él estaba en segundo y ella en primero y como Ace tuvo que repetir química, y el primer día se perdió al encontrar la clase, tuvo que sentarse en primera fila y fue justo al lado de Jusace. Ese fue el primer día que Luffy escuchó el nombre de Jusace en boca de su hermano mayor, y desde ese día no hubo otro nombre.  
>Mientras Ace y Jusace seguían discutiendo sobre quién le habló primero a quíen, Luffy volvió a estirarse en su escritorio y entonces un "Ting" sonó por el altavoz del ordenador. Al mirar quién era se le iluminaron los ojos.<br>- ¡Sanji! – exclamó lleno de júbilo.  
>- Bueno pues entonces nosotros sobramos – dijo Ace – anda vente Jus que vamos al super, nos falta leche.<br>- Vale – respondió Jusace. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y le dijo a Luffy – prueba a decirle si quiere quedar.  
>El moreno menor se sonrojó y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. En esos momentos se oyó un "Tirori" y vió como una ventana de conversación provinente de Sanji se abría. Luffy sonrió con ternura y se apresuró a contestarle:<br>- Sanji: Ey k tal stas?  
>- Luffy: B b, t staba sperando<br>- Sanji: Jeje, ya tenia ganas d hablar kntigo  
>Luffy se sonrojó ante esa frase.<br>- Luffy: Si, ^^ yo tmb  
>- Sanji: ^^<br>Entonces se acordó de las palabras de Jusace "Prueba a decirle si quiere quedar", se sonrojó y sonriendo para si mismo pensó "Lo intentaré"  
>- Luffy: Oe, Sanji, e tenido una idea<br>- Sanji: Dime  
>- Luffy: Pk no kedamos?<br>Hubo un momento en el que Sanji no respondió, y eso preocupó a Luffy "¿He metido la pata?" Segundos después apareció la respuesta  
>- Sanji: X mi si, xro ¿donde?<br>El corazón de Luffy se aceleró cuando leyó esa frase "¡Dios mío ha dicho que si! No me lo puedo creer… ¿voy a conocer a Sanji?" Rápidamente tecleó la respuesta:  
>- Luffy: si kieres en el centro, no me pilla lejos.<br>- Sanji: ¿Delant d los cines?  
>- Luffy: Sta b ^^<br>- Sanji: ¿Kuand? ¿?  
>- Luffy: N se… ¿el domingo?<br>- Sanji: ¿Domingo a las 4?  
>- Luffy :Sta b ^^<br>- Sanji: Ya tngo ganas  
>Luffy se puso a dar saltos por toda la habitación, mientras gritaba de alegría<br>- ¡Siiiii! ¡Domingo a las cuatro! ¡Te voy a conocer Sanji!  
>- ¿A que vienen tantos gritos? – se escuchó la voz de Ace desde la puerta.<br>- ¡Ace! ¡Jusace! ¡He quedado con Sanji! – gritaba Luffy yendo hasta ellos y saltando a su alrededor.  
>- Ace mis veinte euros – dijo Jusace extendiendo la mano.<br>- Mierda – contestó este buscando el billete.  
>- ¿Y ya le has pedido el móvil? – preguntó Jusace<br>Luffy se quedó parado.  
>- No, ¿Por qué?<br>Jusace suspiró.  
>- ¿Y que pasa si el autobús llega tarde? Se hartará de esperar y se irá ¿no? O cualquier otra cosa o imprevisto. Pero si tienes su móvil puedes llamarlo – contestó la morena guardando el billete en el bolsillo.<br>- No lo había pensado – confesó Luffy  
>- Es que no piensas peque – le contestó Ace revolviéndole el pelo<br>- ¡Voy a pedírselo! – gritó Luffy histérico – ¡muchas gracias Jusace!  
>Ella se lo quedó mirando mientras se iba a su habitación, entonces entró en la cocina para ayudar a Ace a poner la compra.<br>- ¿Vas a ir verdad? – preguntó la morena.  
>- ¿Y tu vas a venir conmigo cierto?<br>Jusace sonrió.  
>- Deberíamos dejarle solo – contestó guardando un paquete de sal.<br>- Lo sé, pero quiero ver si llega bien y todo lo demás – respondió Ace guardando la leche en la nevera – menos mal que le has dicho lo del móvil.  
>- Si, sino le pasaría como a ti. La primera vez que quedemos se te escapo el autobús.<br>- Se fue antes de hora – replicó Ace – tenía que haber salido a y cuarenta y salió a y treinta y seis. Yo llegué a y treinta y ocho clavado.  
>- Ya. Bueno lo que cuenta es que llegaste.<br>- Y que tú me esperaste – respondió Ace mientras abrazaba a Jusace y le daba un beso en los labios.  
>Luffy llegó en esos momentos gritando:<br>- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ya lo tengo! Mira mira…  
>- ¿No podías venir en otro momento? – se quejó Ace.<br>- No – respondió Luffy tan ancho – para daros besos tenéis todo el tiempo que queráis y para hacerlo también, así que ahora me escucháis.  
>Ace y Jusace se sonrojaron y se separaron inmediatamente. Entonces Luffy siguió hablando:<br>- Jusace tu que sabes más, aconséjame sobre que hacer, decir o que me pongo…  
>Luffy se llevó a rastras a Jusace al salón dejando a Ace solo en la cocina mientras se disponía a hacer la cena.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La mayoria de personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eichiro Oda de la serie One Piece. Sin embargo hay personajes que son Ocs de gente que realmente existe.

* * *

><p>Así te conoci Capitulo 2<p>

- Me puse muy contento cuando quedé con él – dice Luffy mientras te sonríe

- Porque te dije que lo hicieras, porque sino… - dice Jusace mientras bebe te.

- Bueeeno… ya vale. ¿Eh? – se gira al notar que le tiras de la camisa - ¿Quieres que siga? – sonríe al verte asentir – esta bien. Al final llegó el día y….

* * *

><p>Luffy corría de un lado a otro de la casa en pantalones cortos. Buscaba algo y ni siquiera sabía el que. Ace salió de su cuarto y se lo encontró histérico perdido.<p>

- ¿Pero que haces?

- ¡No se que ponerme!

- Pero si son las doce y cinco Luffy… aún quedan tres horas y cincuenta minutos…

- Da igual, Jusace no está y no se que hacer, ¡necesito consejo!

- Jusace no está porque ha tenido que ir a entregar un trabajo de Biología, debe faltar poco para que vuelva. No te pongas histérico.

- Pero…

- Tranquilo, todavía tienes tiempo. Además, quien tiene que echar de menos a Jusace soy yo. No tú.

Luffy se quedó parado y se sentó en el sofá mirando el suelo. Ace lo miró y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Te gusta mucho eh? – preguntó Ace.

- No lo conozco pero si… me gusta mucho y no quiero darle mala impresión.

- Se tu mismo. Haciendo eso seguro que no le darás mala impresión.

- ¿Tú lo fuiste la primera vez que saliste con Jusace?

- Si, fui yo mismo y lo jodido es que en la tienda de videojuegos que entremos tire un estante entero de juegos de la Wii…

Luffy se lo quedó mirando con cara de horror.

- ¿Pero como eres tan tonto?

- Oye un respeto… pero bueno, lo importante es que, aunque seas un patoso acabado como yo, seas tu mismo. Si hubieras visto como se reía…

Luffy se quedó mirando a Ace y la cara de enamorado que tenía "Ojala yo también pudiera tener esa cara cuando pienso en Sanji…" pensó mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Y que ropa me pongo? – preguntó Luffy

- Bueno… unos tejanos y una camisa estaría bien.

- ¿Que tejanos? ¿Qué camisa? – preguntó Luffy ansioso.

Ace suspiró y entonces acompañó a Luffy a su cuarto a mirar su ropa.

* * *

><p>Horas después, a las tres y cincuenta y tres de la tarde, Luffy estaba plantado delante de las puertas del cine esperando a que llegara Sanji, al final Ace le había elegido la ropa, unos tejanos negros con una camisa blanca. Unos metros más allá, Ace y Jusace estaban escondidos en una tienda esperando a que la "Cita" como la llamaba Jusace llegara.<p>

Luffy estaba nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro de la puerta, daba vueltas en círculo, e iba apoyándose en un pie y otro. "Faltan tres minutos. Solo tres, paciencia Luffy…" En esos momentos una mano palmeó su hombro y su corazón se sobresaltó de la emoción.

- ¡San…! – no pudo terminar la frase porque la persona que le había palmeado no era Sanji.

Era una persona alta, con el pelo corto y de color verde, con ojos negros y mirada seria. Luffy se asustó al verlo y Ace y Jusace se pusieron tensos.

- Ese no es Sanji – dijo Jusace alarmada.

- Y mi hermano no lo conoce, estoy seguro – dijo Ace.

El peliverde se acercó un poco a Luffy y le habló:

- ¿Eres Luffy cierto?

- S-si… - contestó este intentando huir de la mano del peliverde - ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy Zoro, el compañero de piso de Sanji.

Luffy se quedó extrañado a la vez que sorprendido.

- No sabía que Sanji tuviera un compañero de piso… - dijo tímidamente.

- Ya bueno… verás Sanji esta enfermo y no puede venir.

"¡¿Qué? No puede ser…" pensó triste el moreno. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo tristemente. Mientras Jusace coggió de la camisa a Ace y empezó a zarandearlo.

- Ese no es Sanji… ¿Quién coño es?

- Y yo que se… pero no me zarandees, que no me dejas ver – respondió Ace cogiendo las manos de Jusace.

Entonces Luffy miró a Zoro y le preguntó:

- ¿Y porque no me ha llamado? – preguntó al borde del llanto.

- Yo no lo sé – respondió secamente Zoro

"¿Y ahora que hago?" pensó Luffy deprimido. Ante su tristeza, Zoro puso una cara extraña y suspiró.

- Oye si quieres puedo sustituir a Sanji

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Luffy extrañado - ¿Sustituirle?

- Si, me puedo quedar contigo si quieres.

Luffy se lo quedó mirando y entonces sonríe con su sonrisa tan característica.

- Esta bien, aprovecharemos el día – "No es Sanji pero bueno, seguro que con él me puedo divertir también, no parece mala persona"

Zoro se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa y entonces preguntó desviando la mirada

- ¿Adonde quieres ir?

- Me da igual – contestó mirando hacía los lados - ¿Qué te parece aquella tienda de juegos?

- Esta bien. Como tú quieras.

- ¡Yooosh! – contestó feliz Luffy

Entonces los dos empezaron a andar hacía la tienda y Ace y Jusace se los quedaron mirando.

- Este Luffy es tonto, ¡se va con el primero que ve! – exclamó Ace preocupado.

- No te preocupes, van hacia esa tienda ¿no? – Ace asientió – tengo el número de la dependienta

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – preguntó Ace extrañado.

- Va conmigo a clase en la universidad, hizo el trabajo de Biologia conmigo – respondió Jusace llamado a su amiga.

Mientras Luffy y Zoro entran en la tienda y una chica alegre y vivaracha les da la bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos a "Play and Game" soy Ivoon, y estaré encantada de ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda.

- Hola, soy Luffy, encantado de conocerte Ivoon

Antes de que Luffy pudiera estrecharle la mano a Ivoon, Zoro lo cogió por los hombros y se lo llevó a mirar juegos. Durante todo el rato, Zoro no se separaba de Luffy y se mantenía lo más cerca posible de él. Luffy no se daba cuenta y seguía sonriendo y hablando alegremente con Zoro, quien no paraba de mirarlo y no perdía detalle de lo que Luffy hacía. Mientras tanto Ivoon los observaba sin perder detalle alguno "No se porque Jusace me habrá pedido que vigile a estos dos, pero lo haré, el moreno esta buenísimo"

Después, Luffy propuso ir a una heladería que hay al lado del cine, Zoro aceptó y los dos fueron hacía allí mientras Zoro pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Luffy. Ace y Jusace los seguían de cerca.

- La ostia – dijo Ace sorprendido mirando por unos prismáticos.

- ¿Próxima tienda? – preguntó Jusace a su lado con el móvil en la mano.

- La heladería de al lado del cine – respondió Ace

- Vale – Jusace marcó un número y dijo - ¿Chibita? Hola, soy yo Jusace… mira que van hacía tu heladería el hermano de Ace con un peliverde… vigílamelos ¿vale?

Al entrar a la heladería otra dependienta los saludó alegremente.

- ¡Hola! Bienvenidos a Iceland el paraíso de los sabores, soy Chibita y os atenderé con mucho gusto.

- ¿Chibita? Ese nombre me suena…- dijo Luffy pensando – da igual quiero un helado muuuuuy grande – pidió alegremente.

- ¿Y tu guapeton…. Digo que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Chibita a Zoro

- Nada, no te molestes.

"Menos mal que no me ha reconocido" pensó Chibita mirando a Luffy "Una vez estuve en su casa estudiando con Jusace"

Al comerse el helado, Zoro propuso ir a ver una película al cine. Luffy se sonrojó y aceptó ir con él. "No se porque pero tiene el mismo carácter que Sanji y eso me gusta mucho, es como si estuviera con Sanji, aunque es Zoro" pensó Luffy mientras se cogía del brazo de Zoro haciendo que este se sonrojara y saliendo de la heladería. Chibita llama a Jusace y le dice:

- Cine, van a ir al cine

- Vale, gracias – contestó Jusace colgando después - Ace, al cine.

Ace se sonrojó y dice

- Mal asunto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jusace mirándolo.

- Ya sabes lo que me pasa en los cines – contestó Ace sonrojándose más todavía.

Jusace comprendió lo que quiere decir y se sonrojó igual que él.

- Pues hoy no, hay que vigilar que el peliverde no haga lo mismo que me haces tú en el cine – se quedó parada unmomento y dice - ¿Cine? ¡Genial!

Ace la miró extrañado y Jusace vuelvió a hacer una llamada.

- ¿Roll-chan? Soy yo Jusace, ¿hoy curras verdad? – se produce una pausa - ¡Genial! Necesito que me hagas un favor…

Luffy y Zoro se acercaban a las taquillas y otra chica les sonríe dándoles la bienvenida.

- Bienvenidos a Cinesa, ¿Qué película desean ver?

- La de los dos clanes que se matan entre ellos – respondió Luffy alegremente

- Esta bien, La casa de las dagas voladoras ¿cierto?

- ¡Esa! – respondi´´o Luffy

- Aquí tienen las entradas, seis euros los dos.

Zoro sacó el dinero y pagó las entradas, luego cogiendo de la mano a Luffy se lo llevó dentro del cine. Segundos después Jusace y Ace aparecían en el mostrador y Jusace le preguntó a Roll-chan.

- ¿Qué película?

- La casa de las dagas voladoras – responde Roll-chan con cara cómplice.

- Gracias – respondieron Ace y Jusace - ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Ace

- Seis euros los dos

Ace sacó el dinero y pagó, después los dos entraron corriendo dentro del cine. Al entrar en la sala, se pusieron a buscar a Luffy y Zoro y los viron en el centro de la sala. Ace cogió de la mano a Jusace y se sentaron tres filas más atrás, medio escondidos. Desde esa distancia son capaces de oír la conversación que mantienen.

- Entonces… si vives con Sanji ¿debes conocerlo bien verdad? – preguntó Luffy mirando embelesado a Zoro.

- Bah, vivimos juntos pero cada uno va a su bola.

Luffy se quedaóparado ante la contestación de Zoro.

- Pues nunca me ha comentado nada de ti.

- Ya lo se.

- ¿Y él ha comentado algo de mí? – preguntóemocionado el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de Sanji? Ahora estas conmigo ¿no?

"Su carácter se parece mucho al de Sanji…mola" pensó Luffy feliz "Es como si estuviera con él"

Tres filas más atrás Jusace y Ace escuchaban atentos. Ace miró de reojo a Jusace y vió que esta tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntóAce extrañado.

- No entiendo una cosa… o más bien dicho no me cuadra. Luffy queda hoy con Sanji y este no se presenta, se presenta el chico este peliverde. Tu hermano no lo conoce pero él a Luffy si. Luffy pregunta algo sobre Sanji y el peliverde evita esas preguntas… hay algo que no acaba de cuadrarme.

- Y mi hermano parece que este tonto por el peliverde este. No lo entiendo, ¿no le gustaba Sanji?

- Y le gusta, cuando habla de él es como cuando yo hablo de ti. Lo noto.

En esos momentos las luces se apagaron y la película empezó. Luffy estaba emocionado con las peleas y Zoro estaba distraído, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos "He hecho lo correcto, lo se"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen excepto algunos que son basados en personas reales, los que no lo son pertenecen a Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Así te conocí Capitulo 3<p>

- Me quedé un poco parado cuando vi a Zoro. Esperaba a Sanji con toda mi ilusión – dice Luffy comiendo galletas - ¿Quieres una? – te pregunta ofreciéndote la bolsa de galletas.

- Aprovecha o se las comerá todas – dice Ace mientras está tirado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de Jusace

- Que gracioso – replica Luffy haciendo una mueca – volviendo a lo nuestro…

* * *

><p>Durante toda la película, Luffy estaba emocionado con las peleas, mientras, Zoro prestaba atención a todos los movimientos y expresiones de Luffy "Hice bien en ponerme aquel día en el ordenador de Sanji… así te conocí". Casi al final de la película, Luffy agarró del brazo a Zoro y le dijo.<p>

- Jooo…. Zoro….se muere… el chico se muere….

- Ya lo veo

Entonces Luffy pone su cara sobre el hombro del peliverde y empieza a llorar a moco tendido.

- Si se muere no acabara con la chica… no podrán estar juntos…

El corazón de Zoro se encogió ante las palabras de Luffy "Ni siquiera tendría que estar yo aquí, el que debería estarlo es Sanji" Pero aún así, acercó una mano a la cabeza de Luffy y empezó a acariciársela suavemente, sin darse cuenta le da un besito mientras aspira el aroma de Luffy.

Tres filas más atrás Ace le pega un tirón de la camisa a Jusce para llamar su atención.

- ¡Ese le ha dado un beso a mi hermano en la cabeza! - al ver que Jusace no contesta la mira - ¿Jusace?

Esta, esta agarrada al asiento y con la mirada fija en la película, por su cara corren un montón de lágrimas.

- ¿Jusace? – pregunta Ace mirándola preocupado.

- La madre que parió al director… ¿Cómo se le ocurre desgraciar la película matando a los dos protagonistas? – pregunta mientras llora a lágrima viva.

Ace se la queda mirando y piensa "Esta se me ha perdido…" y vuelve a observar a Luffy y Zoro. En esos momentos, Luffy estaba mirando a Zoro y este a Luffy.

- Te pareces mucho a Sanji… - susurra Luffy – no eres como él físicamente pero eres igual en personalidad…

"Si supieras la verdad Luffy…" pensó Zoro.

- Pues yo no soy Sanji, soy Zoro, hazte a la idea.

- Lo se, se que eres Zoro – contesta Luffy mientras se sonroja y sonríe con ternura

"¿Por qué me pongo así? No es Sanji pero estoy tan bien con él…" pensó Luffy. Zoro abre un poco los ojos a causa de las palabras de Luffy y, por primera vez, sonríe, haciendo que el corazón de Luffy se estremeciera.

Las luces de la sala se encienden lentamente, entonces Luffy se levanta alegremente y coge a Zoro del brazo mientras salen de la sala.

- Jusace esto es muy raro… - dice Ace mirando los dos chicos.

- Si si que es raro… no entiendo como han podido matar a los dos protagonistas… no lo entiendo… es muy raro…

- ¡Deja ya la película! – dice Ace arrastrando a Jusace fuera de la sala – los dos se han perdido.

- Mierda… - contestó Jusace secándose las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, fuera del cine, Zoro y Luffy andaban juntos, el menor cogía del brazo al mayor mientras cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Al final Zoro rompió el silencio.<p>

- Veras Luffy… - empezó mientras se paraba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto este mirándolo con un sentimiento extraño.

- Yo… - Zoro dudaba si debía seguir hablando o no.

- ¿Zoro? – pregunto una voz.

Tanto Luffy como Zoro se giraron para ver quien era el que había pronunciado el nombre de Zoro. Cuando vieron quien era, Zoro se puso pálido y Luffy sintió una marea de sentimientos que lo desbordó.

- Sanji… - susurró Zoro.

Efectivamente, Sanji estaba acompañado de dos personas, una chica y un chico.

- Dark-chan Yoro-chan – dijo Sanji – os presento a mi compañero de piso, Zoro. ¿Quién es este Zo…?

Sanji no acabó la frase ya que acababa de ver a Luffy. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cara mirándolo sorprendido.

- ¿Eres Luffy?

Luffy se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo una alucinación, en esos momentos Ace y Jusace llegaron donde estaban ellos y se quedaron de piedra al ver quien acababa de llegar.

- ¡Ese si es Sanji! – grito Jusace

- ¡Shhh! Calla – dijo Ace mientras cogía a Jusace y se escondían detrás de un cartel

- ¿Vaya Sanji, este es tu Luffy? – preguntó Yorokobu sonriendo

- Es exactamente como lo has descrito – dijo Darkkuro – pero en persona es más guapo

- ¿Sanji? – preguntó Luffy - ¿Eres mi Sanji?

El corazón de Luffy latía con fuerza y el tacto de la mano de Sanji lo turbaba. Pero de repente se acordó de algo.

- ¿Tú no estabas enfermo? – preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Sanji extrañado – yo no estoy enfermo, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Luffy se gira lentamente hacía Zoro y lo mira con una cara de confusión total, haciendo que el peliverde se removiera inquieto y mirara de un lado para otro.

- ¿Zoro? – pregunta Luffy -¿Qué significa esto?

Zoro baja la cabeza sin saber que responder. Entonces Sanji pregunta.

- ¿Qué coño haces tú con Luffy? ¿Acaso lo conoces marimo?

- A ti no te importa lo que haga con él – responde fríamente Zoro.

- Esto va a petar, lo presiento – dice Jusace desde detrás del cartel.

- Y no va a acabar bien – dice Ace

Luffy seguía mirando a Zoro sin entender lo que pasaba, solo acertó a hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me has mentido Zoro? – preguntó al borde del llanto.

Entonces Zoro petó

- Luffy yo no quería mentirte, pero con el que siempre has estado hablando… Grr… ¿No notaste que hubo un cambio? Hace mucho tiempo, casi desde que conociste a Sanji…

Luffy se quedó pensativo, desde que él recordaba Sanji siempre había sido frío y cerrado, aunque algunas veces se mostraba un poco más cálido y abierto. Zoro siguió hablando.

- El Sanji con el que hablaste por primera vez era él – dijo señalando a Sanji – pero entonces empezó a centrarse en las clases particulares de cocina y no se conectaba nunca. Un día se dejó el Messenger abierto y estabas tú llamándolo, y me puse yo. Desde ese día has estado hablando conmigo… no con Sanji…

Luffy estaba atónito y se había quedado en blanco "Por eso pensaba que se parecía mucho a Sanji… porque era Zoro…"

- ¿Entonces con el que quedé… era…? – empezó Luffy

- Era conmigo y no con Sanji – respondió Zoro desviando la vista.

- ¿Habías dicho de quedar conmigo? – le preguntó Sanji a Luffy

- Si, pensaba que eras tu… - entonces Luffy empezó a llorar – estaba ilusionado con conocerte… tenía tantas ganas… quería decirte que te quiero… y resulta que no era contigo con quien hablaba…era Zoro…

Zoro y Sanji miraban a Luffy con cara de sorpresa, detrás del cartel Ace y Jusace estaban con la respiración contenida mientras se agarraban el uno al otro y Darkkuro y Yorokobu estaban con la boca abierta. Sanji se acercó a Luffy y lo cogió de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo.

- Cuando quería agregar a un compañero de las clases de cocina me equivoqué al apuntar su correo y resultó que puse el tuyo. Al principio me enfadé y estuve por borrarte pero entonces me hablaste, y cuando vi tu foto… con esos ojos negros y tú pelo moreno… hubo algo que me impidió hacerlo. Se que no hablemos mucho tiempo pero tu alegría me impresionó, y me descubrí pensando en ti en mis clases de cocina, tenía pensado que cuando acabara de hacerlas volvería a hablar contigo, pero no tenía ni idea de que este imbecil estuviera hablando contigo a mis espaldas – dijo Sanji mientras miraba con odio a Zoro.

- Yo… - empezó Zoro

Sanji volvió a mirar a Luffy y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares, entonces se acercó a su cara y besó los labios de Luffy con un suave roce. Zoro se encogió ante el beso que acababa de ver y Luffy se quedó a cuadros. Jusace y Ace pegaron tal bote que salieron completamente de detrás del cartel y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Te quiero Luffy… - dijo Sanji

- Mira que monos… - dijo Darkkuro sonriente

- Bueno, Sanji a conseguido a su Luffy. Me alegro – dijo Yorokobu también sonriendo.

Luffy estaba feliz "Sanji me quiere…." Pensó e inmediatamente le contestó

- Yo también Sa…

- ¡Basta! – grito Zoro tapándose las orejas y cerrando los ojos - ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No lo digas! Por favor…

- ¿Zoro? – dijo Luffy

- Marimo… tu… - empezó Sanji sorprendido.

- Luffy… - dijo Zoro mirándolo y con los ojos empañados – yo te amo… nunca pensé que pudiera enamorarme de nadie, pero… aquel día… cuando me senté en el ordenador y empecé a hablar contigo… empecé a enamorarme de ti y cuando…

- ¡Calla! – gritó Luffy dolido. Todos los presentes lo miraron - ¿Cómo es posible que después de mentirme me digas esto? ¿Cómo se que no es otro mentira? – preguntó llorando de nuevo.

"¿Por qué me duele tanto? Debería estar feliz porque Sanji me quiere… pero el saber que Zoro me ha mentido… hace que note un dolor en el pecho que no puedo soportar" pensó Luffy mientras lloraba.

Zoro se acercó a Luffy pero Sanji se metió por en medio.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo marimo – amenazó con voz dura.

Zoro se quedó mirándolo con el dolor en los ojos. Entonces Darkkuro le dijo a Yorokobu.

- Nosotros deberíamos irnos… - al girarse vio a una persona y emocionada exclamó alzando una mano - ¡Jusace!

- ¿Jusace nuestra compañera de clase? ¿¡Donde estas Jusa-swaaan! –preguntó Yorokobu mientras la buscaba

- ¿Jusace? – preguntó Luffy mirando hacía donde miraba Darkkuro

La nombrada se sobresalto y se escondió detrás de Ace, este al ver que Luffy miraba hacía ellos quiso dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero al tener a Jusace detrás, lo único que consiguió fue que los dos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Ay! – exclamaron los dos.

Luffy fue corriendo hasta ellos y les gritó

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Yo…bueno…nosotros… - empezaron los dos.

- ¿Me habéis seguido? – preguntó cabreado

- No… nosotros no…

Zoro aprovechó la ocasión para ir detrás de Luffy cogerlo del brazo y darle media vuelta encarándolo hacía el.

- Si fuera mentira lo que te he dicho, no haría esto.

E inmediatamente sus labios se encontraron con los de Luffy. Este se quedó parado ante el beso y notó como el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

- Mmmm…. ¡No! – Gritó Luffy

Y le propinó un bofetón a Zoro dejándolo de piedra. Luffy se zafó del agarre de Zoro y empezó a correr perdiéndose por las calles.


End file.
